You're It
by KeiChanz
Summary: You can run but you can't hide...


Meh, I was bored in studyhall the other day and this is the result. Didn't take more than hour, but I still had fun writing it, nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**You're It**

She ran, the adrenaline pumping through her veins like a drug, forcing her to keep going, away from the threat that was chasing her.

Looking over her shoulder, she didn't notice the flash of red to the right of her, hidden in the shadows of the trees and brush.

She looked ahead of her again and gasped sharply as her foot caught a protruding tree root from the ground and she landed on her front, hands braced in front of her to keep from landing on her face. She winced as small rocks and twigs dug into her palms but she hastily got up, knowing she had no time to run.

Glancing around frantically, the young woman desperately looked for a place to hide.

Something snapped to her right and she gasped, diving behind a large tree and flattening herself against it just before her pursuer jumped out from the shadows.

She held her breath; afraid that It would find her if she dared to breathe. But she could do nothing to stop the rapid beating of her heart against her ribcage.

The creature was moving, she realized, the telltale crunching of dead leaves and twigs giving away its motives as it looked for her, listening for the thundering of her heartbeat.

Eyes fluttering close; she tired to control the betraying beat of her heart, finally managing to slow it down after a few failed attempts.

_Okay, I can do this,_ she thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. _I can do this, I can do this, I can—_

Hot breath fanned over her face and her heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes shot open in alarm and found the creature standing b before her, its face inches from hers with a triumphant smirk curling its lips, a sharp fang peeking out from under the upper lip.

Eyes large, the young woman turned prey stifled back another gasp when the predator put a strong arm on either side of her head, efficiently trapping her between the tree and a very strong body.

The smirk widened and she braced herself…

"You're it."

Her breath released in a _whoosh _and she laughed, her face flushed from excitement and the thrill of the game.

"No fair, you probably used your nose to track me down, didn't you, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon snorted and had the grace to look innocent. "Who, me? Nah, you got the wrong half-demon." He grinned at her.

Feeling giddy at his grin, Kagome laughed again and sighed, secretly enjoying the warmth he was emitting from their close proximity. But neither of them seemed to mind it.

A compatible silence commenced between the two and the only sounds were from the forest surrounding them, creatures skittering here and there and the song of birds overhead.

Inuyasha broke the quiet. "You're it, Kagome. You gonna start countin', or what?" he asked, arching a black brow at her.

Kagome blinked her chocolate eyes then grinned, causing a look of confusion to spread across his features. "No I'm not. At least not yet."

Inuyasha stared at her. "…What?"

The girl from the future giggled and shook her head. "I'm not it because you haven't touched me yet. In order for me to be it, you have to physically touch me." Kagome elaborated, smiling warmly.

Inuyasha's eyes were suddenly drawn to her smiling lips but he quickly diverted his gaze back to her eyes, a light pink tinting his cheeks. "So…I hafta…_touch_ you so you can be it?" he asked, his left ear flicking once.

Kagome had to refrain from grabbing the twitching appendage and nodded, her smile still in play on her lips. "Yep."

The hanyou's brow furrowed in slight confusion, but he shrugged, trusting her words. "Okay, whatever, I guess."

Kagome remained silent and waited from the contact to ensued but Inuyasha just stood there, staring at something that was lower than her eyes.

She blinked and licked her lips experimentally and watched with a blush as his eyes widened and followed the movement, his own lips parting.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" she called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Where?" he blurted out.

Kagome blinked again. "Uhh…?"

"Does it matter where I touch you?" he tried again, his eyes strangely not leaving her lips.

Kagome leaned back a little. "No…" she said slowly, wary of the way his eyes flashed when she answered.

He seemed to he contemplating something, his gaze fixated on her mouth as he nodded his head, affirming whatever he was planning in his mind.

Before Kagome could question his motives, Inuyasha's mouth descended upon hers gently, his eyes fluttering close as he kissed her tenderly.

Kagome's eyes widened and her face flushed a deep crimson as his lips moved over hers sensuously and her head spun, her knees growing weak and she was suddenly thankful for the tree behind her. All coherent thought fled her mind and her eyelids grew heavy until they fluttered close and she returned the kiss just as softly. Her arms lay immobile at her sides; she didn't think she could move them even if she tried.

Inuyasha sighed into the kiss, a clawed hand rising to grasp her chin and his clawed thumb caressed her flushed cheek gently as something warm began to pool in the pit of his stomach. Kagome's lips were so soft under his own, so warm and full that Inuyasha had to wonder if she was put on his earth just for the sole purpose of kissing.

A sudden surge of jealousy shot through him at the thought of anybody else having the privilege of kissing Kagome and a keep rumble emitted from his chest. No one was allowed to kiss Kagome but him. Simple as that.

Decision made firmly in his mind, Inuyasha continued the kiss a while longer before reluctantly pulling back slightly, his warm breath fanning over her freshly kissed lips.

Kagome's eyes remained closed for a moment more before they fluttered open, reveling two coffee orbs that Inuyasha could get lost in.

Mouth parted, chest heaving and face flushed, Kagome stared up at him, confusion evident in he chocolate pools. "Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha exhaled and delivered another chaste kiss to her lips then quickly pulled away before she could respond. He smirked at her, his lips centimeters from hers.

"You're it, Kagome."

* * *

How'd ya like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Go to Hell? Review and tell me whatcha think!

Thanks for reading,  
_**Keiko**_


End file.
